Jehnny Blaze
by TheFortune
Summary: -¡Deja de ser un bebé y acostúmbrate, porque estamos pegados por el resto de la eternidad Ghostly! -¡Soy Ghost Rider, un mensajero de Satán, y no...! -¡Tu puedes ser lo que quieras ser! -...seré...!...¿qué? No suele suceder, pero ahora mismo Ghost Rider se encuentra en una perdida para las palabras. -No te lo estoy diciendo como tu otra mitad, te... (resumen completo dentro)
1. La vida es una mierda

Resumen:

-¡Deja de ser un bebé y acostúmbrate, porque estamos pegados por el resto de la eternidad Ghostly!  
- **¡Soy Ghost Rider, un mensajero de Satán, y no...!**  
-¡Tu puedes ser lo que quieras ser!  
- **...seré...!...¿qué?**  
No suele suceder, pero ahora mismo Ghost Rider se encuentra en una perdida para las palabras.  
-No te lo estoy diciendo como tu otra mitad, te lo estoy diciendo como amiga; ¡debes dejar de definirte a través de otros!  
- **...¿que?**  
Jehnny le pone una palma en el pecho, donde debería estar su corazón.  
-La autoestima viene de aquí, Ghostly.  
- **...**  
-¡Sé lo que quieras ser, sé una Barbie Girl!, ¡Ja, eso realmente rima!, ¿no crees?.  
Ghost Rider abre la mandíbula para pronunciar las primeras palabras cargadas de incredulidad de toda su existencia.  
- **...Blaze...estás loca.**  
Una sonrisa le ilumina la cara.  
-¡Y ahora estás siendo honesto conmigo!, ¿Ves como progresa nuestra relación?  
Ghost Rider se aparta y comienza a alejarse. Necesita meditar los nuevos hechos.  
-¡En poco tiempo seremos mejores amigos!  
La mujer, su huésped humano, su otra mitad, está loca.  
- **¡Por los fosos del Hades, maldito seas Mephisto!**  
-¡Esa es la actitud!

* * *

 **No se que es esto, pero necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema. Diganme si les gusta, tengo escritos dos caps más XD**

* * *

Jehnny Blaze sabe que algo está mal.

Ella no es estúpida… o quizás si lo es, después de todo hizo un pacto con el diablo.

Pero el punto es que no es lo suficientemente estúpida como para ignorar algunos detalles obvios.

La maldición que echó Mephisto sobre ella no es simple apariencia. Por supuesto, el que todas las noches cambie en un esqueleto en llamas es una obvia maldición, pero casi no parece un castigo, ya que solo su apariencia cambia mientras que obtiene poderes más allá de lo imaginable.

Por esto, ella empezó a sospechar. La maldición parecía casi un regalo, pero por eso mismo no podía ser tan simple.

Comenzó como pequeños deslices, palabras y frases involuntarias, pero después del último incidente está segura de ello.

Ella, como Ghost Rider, estaba persiguiendo a ese delincuente de tercera, -Malicia, cree que se hacía llamar- un idiota con buenas armas, las que usó para volar el puente, cortándole el paso.

Ghost Rider, a pesar de ir a más de 200 kilómetros por hora, se detuvo justo a tiempo. La rueda de su motocicleta infernal rozó el borde del puente destruido, rociando grava y piedras hacia un acantilado profundo, por el que si hubiese caído, sin duda habría muerto.

Y entonces, en la profundidad de su mente, Ghost Rider supo que debía de estar agradecido por esa salvada milagrosa, por vivir; después de todo, Jehnny Blaze lo estaría.

Pero no lo está.

Porque no es Jehnny Blaze.

Es Ghost Rider.

Y todo lo que siente es un intenso deseo de venganza, una necesidad indescriptible de dar caza a su enemigo.

Y un puente destruido no va a detenerle.

Y Ghost Rider acabó con su enemigo, sació su sed de venganza.

Ghost Rider, no Jehnny Blaze.

-"Mierda Bill, creo que estoy poseída."

Jehnny Blaze está desparramada sobre la barra, la mejilla pegada a la sucia superficie plana por un pequeño charco de su propia saliva y las manos enguantadas colgando sin fuerzas a cada lado del taburete.

Está vestida toda de cuero negro ajustado, pantalones metidos dentro de botas de tacón alto; su cazadora está abierta mostrando una simple camiseta de algodón con corte negra que expone las clavículas y el comienzo de los pechos, entre los que descansa una sencilla cruz de plata colgando de una cadena delgada. Alrededor de su cadera resalta un cinturón plateado, todo enchapado de monedas antiguas, una al lado de la otra. Entre su cabello dorado sucio y desordenado asoman unas gafas de sol negras enredadas.

Con todo y charco de baba, la mujer llamada Jehnny Blaze es hermosa, pero cualquiera que la vea puede notar que está en una obvia necesidad de una ducha, un lavado de dientes y una aspirina.

Y por supuesto, un exorcismo.

Bill, el viejo cantinero desaliñado del bar, solo le da una mirada con la espesa ceja levantada mientras pasa un trapo pegajoso por un jarro de vidrio, ensuciándolo más que limpiándolo.

-"Todos tenemos mierda en nuestras vidas Jehnny, tú, el fulano de esa esquina, e incluso este viejo cantinero; mi esposa me dejó anoche, ¿puedes creerlo?" dijo Bill con desdén, escupiendo en el jarro y usando el trapo para restregar el líquido viscoso.

-"Oh mierda, lo siento Bill, ¿estás bien?" murmuró la motorista con dificultad. Había pasado mucho tiempo con la cara pegada a la barra y podría jurar que cuando movió la boca, su charco de saliva reclamó algo del vello facial en su mejilla.

-"Yo estoy bien, pero esa zorra…" Bill hizo una pausa para escupir de nuevo "…volverá arrastrándose cuando se dé cuenta del hombre que dejó" declaró el cantinero, metiéndose el dedo en el oído y examinando su merecido premio.

-"Ella se lo pierde" apoyó Jehnny.

Bill asintió mientras bajaba el opaco recipiente de vidrio y lo llenaba con cerveza barata. A continuación se lo sirvió a la motorista.

-"Creo que mi vida no puede empeorar más."

-"Bue…" Bill comenzó a pasar el trapo por la barra, frotando mugre con más mugre. Puso especial énfasis en la parte de la barra alrededor de la cara cansada de Blaze, donde lo que era un pequeño charco de baba se estaba convirtiendo en una laguna. "…no se en que estás metida, pero seguro que podría ser peor"

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Podrías estar en tus días, por ejemplo"

-"Estoy en mis días"

-"Oh…"

-"Si."

-"…La casa invita el próximo trago, Blaze"

Blaze, sin poco derroche de esfuerzo, despega la cara de la barra y de su charco.

Jura que su mejilla acaba de ser depilada al cero.

Con manos que erran el primer intento, levanta la jarra insalubre hasta la altura de sus ojos.

Le parece ver un insecto retorciendo entre el líquido ámbar.

-"Por la mierda que es la vida" dice ella, con una sonrisa de ojos flojos.

-"Si nosotros no brindamos por ella, ¿quién lo hará?" dice Bill, con arrugas de vejez en los costados de los ojos, mientras levanta su propio jarro.

¡Clink!

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: "Jehnny Blaze contra la terrible cucaracha asesina"**


	2. La cucaracha asesina

Este hermoso capítulo esta dedicado a la aún mas hermosa persona Guerrerowalker, que añadió a Jehnny a sus favoritos! Gracias!

Vamos con algunas especificaciones!

"Jehnny o cualquier otra persona hablando"

 **"Ghostly hablando"**

 _'Jehnny o cualquier otra persona pensando'_

 _ **'Ghostly pensando'**_

Me di cuenta de que, si Ghostly habla (habla, no piensa) desde el subconsciente de Blaze, tecnicamente sería un pensamiento, ya que solo ella lo escucha y viceversa, lo que significaría que tambien tengo que ponerlo con cursiva... creo que tengo la solución!

 ** _[Ghostly hablando desde el subconsciente]_**

 _[Jehnny hablando desde el subconsciente]_

Yo y mi intelecto superior.

* * *

Ghost Rider espera.

Desde que fue unido a Jehnny Blaze, poco a poco ha ido recuperando su poder.

Al principio, todas las noches la humana adquiría su apariencia y poderes, pero actualmente ella es capaz de forzar el cambio a voluntad, la mayoría de las veces. Pero mientras ella toma su poder, él es relegado a los confines de la mente de Blaze, todavía demasiado débil como para toma el control.

Pero eso está cambiando.

Está recuperando su poder, lo puede notar.

Ha sido capaz de forzar un intercambio de lugares algunas pocas veces. Blaze no se daba cuenta, le atribuía esos pequeños apagones o esas extrañas frases que no eran suyas al cansancio y al estrés.

Pero Blaze está comenzando a darse cuenta.

Fue durante la persecución del ser humano despreciable, Malicia. Ghost Rider fue capaz de forzar un intercambio total, de desplazar a Blaze durante la persecución, hasta alcanzar a su enemigo. Luego, todavía no en su pleno poder, se vio obligado a devolver el control a Blaze.

Y un apagón de casi dos horas, bueno, ella se dio cuenta.

Ahora ella sabe que su maldición no es simple poder y apariencia.

Y ese es el motivo de la situación actual.

Ellos están en la sucia habitación de Motel que alquila Blaze, la mujer apenas tiene dinero para comer y es una verdadera molestia, pues ya que él todavía no recupera todo su poder se encuentra relegado en el subconsciente de ella. Un subconsciente que se ve afectado por el estado físico y mental de Blaze, lo que quiere decir, que Ghost Rider está rodeado de tartaletas, chimeneas calientes, vodka, y muchos gatos. Sin embargo, aunque esto es bastante desagradable, no es lo peor. Lo peor, son sus pensamientos.

'Tengo hambre'

'Esta cama es dura'

'Tengo frío'

'Quiero una taza de café, aunque no me molestaría algo más fuerte'

'Tengo hambre'

'Oh mierda, acaban de crujir unas tablas, no pueden haber fantasmas aquí, ¿verdad?'

'Ah, es una cucaracha, una puta cucaracha hizo crujir las tablas'

'Espera, ¿ella me escuchó?, ¡está viniendo hacia acá!'

'¡No, no, no!, ¡Está subiendo por la pata de la cama!'

'La patearé, eso es. Todo estará bien'

'¡Pero estoy sin botas, tendría que hacerlo con el pie desnudo!'

'¡Mierda!, ¡Ya subió!'

'¡Estoy a punto de ser asesinada por una puta cucaracha!'

'¡Mierdaaaa!'

 **-'¡¿TE QUIERES CALLAR?!'**

Con una explosión de fuego infernal, Ghost Rider desplazó a Jehnny hasta su propio subconsciente mientras él tomaba el control. Luego, rápido como un rayo, extendió las manos delante suyo y con todo el odio que pudo reunir, achicharró a la cucaracha con chorros de fuego salidos directo de los fosos del infierno.

Ahora, si Ghost Rider pudiera, aprovecharía la noche y saldría directo a castigar a algunos culpables, pero el arrebato de ira cobró más de lo que esperaba y no tiene más opción que devolver su cuerpo a Blaze, volviendo al subconsciente plagado de imágenes de comida, alcohol, y gatos.

Jenny Blaze se queda sentada completamente quieta, con los ojos bien abiertos mientras digiere lo que acaba de pasar. Donde antes había una cucaracha, ahora no hay más que la mitad de la cama carbonizada, todavía ardiendo levemente.

-"Amigo…"- dijo Jehnny tomando la almohada y golpeándola contra la masa humeante que antes fue la mitad de la cama, en un intento de apagarla. –"…tienes serios problemas de ira."

Ghost Rider esquiva una tartaleta de manzana voladora en el subconsciente de Blaze.

No sabe si estas cosas realmente pueden tocarlo o afectarlo de alguna forma, pero realmente no quiere quedar embetunado en crema.

-"Al menos ahora la cama está caliente…"

Bastante, cree él.

-"…y la cucaracha está muerta."

Más que muerta.

-"¡Eso es lindo de tu parte, Ghostly!"

Espera, ¿qué?

 **'¿Ella cree que lo hice por ella?'**

-"Sabes, creo que el siempre llamarte Ghost Rider es molesto, demasiado largo."

 **'¡¿Cree que Ghost Rider se rebajaría a actuar a favor de una miserable humana?!'**

-"Ghostly es un buen apodo, ¿no crees? Te queda bien."

 **'¡¿Y ella se atreve a apodarme?!, ¿Cómo si fuese alguna clase de mascota?!'**

-"Si, realmente te queda."

 **'¡Esta humana…!'**

-"Oye, te estoy hablando. Se supone que respondas."

 **'¡¿Hablar, ella quiere que hable?!, ¡No necesito hablar, solo necesito ser libre, solo necesito cumplir mi misión!'**

-"¿Me estás dando el trato del silencio Ghostly?, realmente tenemos que hablar, si es que vamos a lograr que esta relación funcione."

 **'¿Relación?, ¿así es como le llama ella a esto?, ¡¿a que yo, un poderoso ser infernal, esté atrapado en su insignificante cuerpo humano?!'**

-"Bien, ignórame. Pero te lo aseguro, estás subestimando lo molesta que puedo llegar a ser."

Un enorme pastel de crema se estrella contra el cráneo de Ghost Rider.

-"Buenas noches, Ghostly."

* * *

 **Tengo una duda existencial; ya que Jehnny es la versión femenina de Johnny, intento que sean los mas parecidos posible, sobre todo en el nombre: Johnny-Jehnny, todo bien, pero entonces el nombre completo es Johnathon y me entró una duda: Johnathon-Jehnnifer? Johnathon-Jennifer? Johnathon-Jehnyfer? Johnathon-Jehnypher? son tan parecidos pero tan diferentes! Me inclino más por los dos primeros, pero, ¿opiniones?**

 **Siguiente capítulo: ¿Por qué estás usando un pañal?**


	3. ¿Por qué estás usando un pañal?

**Por si no es obvio, este fic irá a lo largo del volumen 1 del comic, o las partes mas relevantes.**  
 **Oh, y habrán muchas malas palabras.**  
 **Oh, y la personalidad de Jehnny es radicalmente diferente de la de Johnny.**

* * *

-"¡Mueran, engendros del mal!, ¡Ja ja ja!"

Ghost Rider observa.

Blaze está durmiendo, lo que significa que se ha unido a él en el reino del subconsciente, en otras palabras, ella está soñando.

Normalmente él no estaría aquí, capaz de interactuar con ella; tanto por falta de interés como de poder.

Pero el ya casi tiene todo su poder, y además, después de su último insulto, cree que necesita enseñarle a la humana su superioridad.

Una humana en cuestión que ahora mismo está conduciendo una moto de fuego infernal sobre una carretera de arcoíris, bajo un rosado cielo desde el que llueven tartas y botellas de licor, mientras que ella mata mimos con una metralleta.

Si, mimos.

Ghost Rider no sabía que esperar de los sueños de Blaze, y tampoco le importaba lo suficiente como para esperar algo, pero aun así, le parece una imagen desconcertante

-"¡Sufran, bastardos!"

Bastante desconcertante.

Pero no lo suficiente como para distraerlo.

Quizás esta sea la mente de Blaze, pero al compartir el cuerpo, él también tiene poder aquí.

Extiende una mano esquelética, y con fuego salido de los fosos más profundos del infierno materializa su motocicleta al rojo vivo.

Jehnny no lo ve venir.

Un segundo estaba pateando un mimo en el suelo, y al otro, hay un destello de fuego en su visión y un repentino golpe ardiente en su estómago que le quita el aliento y la arroja varias decenas de metros a lo largo de su arcoíris.

Ella rueda sobre botellas y tartas.

Cuando se detiene siente plenamente el dolor ardiente en su estómago, donde hay marcada una mano esquelética en carne y ropa quemada.

Se apoya sobre las rodillas, haciendo una mueca mientras se abraza el estómago.

Vomita algo de sangre.

Ella ya sabe quién fue, y sabe que debería ponerse seria, pero cuando se incorpora y centra su vista en él, no puede evitar soltar la primera estupidez que le viene a la mente.

-"¿Por qué carajos estás usando un pañal?"

Él rueda el embrague.

-"¿Entonces lo quieres así?"

Él acelera hacia ella.

Ella levanta los puños.

-"¡VENGA PUTO!"

* * *

 **Estoy entre Jennifer y Jehnifer, no es mucha diferencia pero ñe...**  
 **Próximo capitulo: está a medio escribir, todavía no le pongo titulo xd pero será el principio del número de dr Druida.**  
 **Si tienen dudas respecto a la frase estúpida de Jehnny, recuerden que en el infierno, cuando johnny y zarathos se separaron, este último usaba una especie de taparrabos rojo, es lo que suele usar en la mente de jehnny, ya que ella usa ropa femenina...mas o menos femenina**.


	4. Mierda, así se aclara un punto

Será Jehnifer Blaze, hermoso, no?

* * *

-"Realmente no tenías que venir, era más como una declaración retórica."

Jehnny Blaze escapa por la ventana del motel, no quiere tener que pagar una cama carbonizada ni tampoco tiene dinero para hacerlo.

-"Mierda, carajo, putas, mierda de nuevo, putas."

Normalmente una bajada desde un tercer piso no le haría mucho problema, pero no se encuentra en muy buena forma ahora mismo.

Porque la noche pasada le dieron la puta paliza mental más grande de su vida.

También la única de su vida, pero eso son detalles.

-"Esta es una relación destructiva, sabes."

Es obvio que Ghost Rider no está feliz con la relación que mantienen.

Probablemente él quiere algo más del tipo "dame tu cuerpo y vete a un rincón oscuro de tu propio subconsciente" (sin doble sentido, capullo).

-"Dejaste claro tu punto, socio."

Apoya el pie en el alfeizar de una ventana y una corriente de dolor recorre su pierna.

-"Mierda, lo dejaste más que claro…"

Físicamente, ella no está herida. Pero la pelea en el subconsciente fue brutal, y al despertar estaba repleta del dolor fantasma de las heridas y golpes padecidos.

-"¿Deberíamos ir a terapia de pareja?"

Ella no tiene manera de saber si él está escuchando o no, pero como dijo antes, él subestima lo molesta que puede llegar a ser.

Y además, el todavía sigue con su trato del silencio.

-"Si quieres que me calle solo tienes que decirlo, ya sabes…¡Uf!"

Jehnny erra la última ventana y cae sobre su trasero.

-"…Creo que se me quedó la dignidad en esa habitación."

Ella se levanta con esfuerzo y gruñidos, y dolorosamente se sacude el polvo de la ropa.

-"Necesito un trago… o dos, o tres."

Ella quita la lona que cubre su moto, y acaricia el manubrio unos momentos, con nada más que ternura en su mirada.

-"Tan radiante como siempre, cariño."

Ella escucha movimiento y voces dentro del motel.

No puede acelerar de allí lo suficientemente rápido.

Mientras se aleja y el dueño le grita improperios, ella se voltea un momento para mostrarle cierto dedo.

-"Sabes Ghostly, he estado pensando…"

 ** _'¿Es que ella piensa?'_**

-"La próxima vez que me transforme, ¿Quién tendrá el control?"

Oh, él lo hará, va a asegurarse de ello.

-"¿Sin comentarios, eh? Bueno, ¡supongo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo!"

A medida que la carne de Jehnifer Blaze comienza a arder, reclamando el poder infernal de Ghost Rider, este mantiene una sola aseveración en su mente.

 ** _'Esta mujer es estúpida.'_**

Luego toma el control, y Jehnny Blaze es relegada a un rincón oscuro de su subconsciente.

Él se detiene, siente su que es su deber dejar la moto a buen recaudo.

(Porque detesta a Jehnny Blaze, pero no a su increíble motocicleta)

Materializa su motocicleta infernal, y recorre las calles de la ciudad a una velocidad de vértigo.

Ghost Rider busca.

La maldad no está a salvo.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: ahora si dr Driuda xd**


End file.
